Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Jreed21
Summary: Ron is in love...whats with all the secrets...will he ever be able to love and be loved...read and find out   COMMENT PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 **

He was so beautiful there was no way I could ever capture his real beauty. It was like there was no flaw at all. He was just perfect.

Oh how I long to become a part of him. Just one piece of his perfection. It would be wonderful to let him know just how perfect he is.

"Ron. Ron are you listening to me?"

Ron looked up at the piece of perfection he was admiring. Those emerald eyes looking over his face in confusion. Ron shook his a few times to get himself out of his daydreams.

"Yea Harry I'm listening. What were you saying?"

Harry gave Ron a slight chuckle. Harry's chuckle was so soft and sweet it could make a troll go to sleep. Oh now look He's even making me rhyme. What has he done to me this time? Oh Ron stop. Snap out of it.

"Ron I think maybe you're a bit tired. We should call in a night, and finish potions tomorrow ok."

"Yea I guess I am a bit distracted"

Harry looked at Ron with concerning eyes

"Have you and Hermione had another fight"

"What? Oh no we haven't"

If only he new that what was distracting him was standing right in front of him. He new Hermione had liked him for a while now. Ron did not want to hurt Hermiones feelings because she was one of his good friends, and at the time he saw no reason why he should not give it a try. So he went out with her.

Not long after he started going out with Hermione, he felt like running away. Hermione was the type of person who was always clinging to him like a leech. He never got any priviacy or hung out with anyone who did not have Hermione right there.

He had started making up any excuse to stay away from Hermione. Most of which included Harry. This is when Ron started noticing the beauty that was Harry. Ron felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. An un-explainable need to be by his side every minute, and when they were apart Ron felt like his chest might explode.

Yep that not good. So I think its best if I stay as close to Harry as i possible can for my health...and my physical well being Ron thought with a smirk.

I like Hermione and all but I cant help but feel a real closeness to Harry. A Closeness I cant really explain. I want to touch every bit of him. I want to take him in my arms and tell him just how much I love him, and that I would never do anything to hurt him. To tell him that I could be the one to take care of him. Hell I welcome the task of Harry care taker with open arms. I know that will never happen. Not in a million years. I just need to face the facts. Harry will never feel like I do. Never return the feelings that burn so strongly in my heart.

"Ron are you coming" Harry said looking at him again with that look of confusion.

Oh he spoke...god what a wonderful sound...now what did he say? Oh god I dont know what he said. Why cant I stay out of my head and pay attention.

Harry put his hand on Rons forehead.

"Hey u ok mate"? "Your not getting sick are you"?

"oh yeah im just fine...Not sick...just daydreaming I guess"

Harry Smirked...Oh god I love that Smirk

"about Hermione" Harry laughed

Ron Blushed

"Oh...Yeah...Oh course...Who else"

Harry laughed

"So Its getting late, and were sitting up talking" Harry said

"Yeah we should get some sleep" Said Ron

Both boys walked up to the dormatories, and started stripping getting ready for bed

Ron watched Harry very close as he stripped down to his boxers

God Harry has an amazing body Ron thought. So beautiful in every way.

Harry got in to bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

What a shame Ron thought...To pull the covers so far up that no one could admire. Oh well i guess theres still his face to admire...that perfect face. Yes Ron thought, his face would do.

"Well night Ron. Sleep well"

Ron got into bed and smiled at his darling Harry

"Good night Harry"

Ron layed awake a long time watching Harry sleep. Finally Ron began to doze off, and his final thought were.

My dreams will be filled with nothing but Harry tonight. Filled with nothing but dreams that will never come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Ron squinted against the sun that was shining through the window. He looked over at Harry's bed to see that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful under the golden sun.

Ron swung his legs over the bed, and quietly crept over to his trunk. He grabbed a pair of jeans and red t-shirt, and headed for the bath room for his daily shower, the one he often fanatasized Harry joining him in.

When Ron emerged 20 min later. He found Harry was awake and reading his potions book, the chapter we had tried to get to last night, but failed Ron thought

His glasses were askew on his nose as they always were. Ron thought it was the cutest thing. Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"I was wondering where you went." Harry said

Ron sat next to Harry on the bed. He reached up and put Harry's glasses back on his nose. Letting his hand linger a little to long on the side of Harry's face.

Ron dropped his hand quickly and cleared his thought nervously

"I just went to freshen up. What time is it anyway?" Ron asked changing the subject quickly

Harry looked at his watch

"It's about 9:30. Why?"

Ron shrugged. Harry got up off the bed and stretched. Harry's stretch reviled his thin frame. Harry had always been skinny because of the malnourishment form his aunt and uncle, but if you got past the skinniness he was beautiful. Every inch of him.

"I think maybe we should go down to breakfast now. What do you think?" Harry asked

Ron nodded. As they reached the dormitory steeps Hermione's arms came out of know where and found themselves around Ron's neck. Ron staggered back against her powerful embrace.

oh great this is just what I need right now. Why cant i ever be rid of her. If only for 10 seconds. Ugh

When Ron finally regained his balance Hermione let go of him.

"Ron we better get to the great hall breakfast is nearly over." Hermione said with a smile

"She's right Ron. If you want to get something in your stomach before potions we better get a move on."

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by the arm and was practically dragging them down the hall. Hermione was talking quite franticly about a new Rita skeeter article in "The Dailey Prophet", but of course Ron was way to distracted to care. He kept sneaking glances at Harry every 5 seconds who was humming a tune Ron couldn't recognize.

When the three of them reached the great hall doors Ron all of a sudden stopped. Harry and Hermione stopped with him.

"What's the matter Ron? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione said with concerning eyes.

"Yea mate what's the matter? You look sick...again"

"Listen Harry I'd like to talk to Hermione alone for a minute ok"

Harry gave Ron that sideways grin he always loved.

"Oh. I see you want to be **ALONE**" Harry giggled

"Ok then ill see you later."

Harry turned to walk into the great hall, but stoped short and turned back around.

"oh by they way Ron...Dont you two do anything that we wouldnet do" Harry said with a smirk

OH god Ron thought...Images...oh the images...this is not good

Harry walked into the great hall quite sexy like if Ron did say so himself.

Im pretty sure its Harrys job to tourture me Ron thought.

after a while Ron took a deep breath, and turned to Hermione

He took both hands and led Hermione to a bench where they both sat down

"Hermione you know I love you right?" Ron said hesitantly

Hermione smiled

"Yes Ron I kind of knew that one."

"But I don't love you the same way you love me. I love you as a friend."

Hermione's smile slowly turned to a frown.

"What are you saying Ronald?"

Ron sighed

"listen Hermione...there is no easy way to say this so im just going to come out and say it...Hermione I'm in love with someone else".

Both Ron and Hermione were silent...It felt like ages before anyone spoke. Finally Ron got the courage to say something.

"Uhm...Hermione are you...ok"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, and she glared at Ron so foursley he felt like he might burn from the inside out just by her looking at him.

"I have loved you since our first year. You finally get it through your thick head that we are ment to be together, and now your going to tell me you're in love with someone else. How did you expect me to react Ronald? Did you expect me to rejoyce and throw you a party?"

"Well...no not exactly, but i though you would understand"

Ron took her hand in his but Hermione pulled it away

"Dont touch me...dont ever touch me again. Do you hear me"

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well News flash Ron...You did"

Hermione turned and ran down the hall crying. Ron felt bad he never wanted to hurt her.

She has been such a good friend all these years. Why did I have to go and blow it. Well I only hope that I did not just do that for nothing. I hope that now I can work out whatever I need to so I can keep Harry in my life,and eventually Hermione too...if she would forgive him that is. I just hope Hermione does not do something stupid...Of course she wouldnet. Shes to smart for that...At least I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 **

Ron felt real bad about breaking up with Hermione. He didn't mean to hurt her, but these feelings he was having about Harry were stronger than anything he had felt before.

Ron walked into the dining hall, and scanned the gryfendor table untill he found Harry. Harry looked up and smiled at Ron...then motioned for Ron to come sit down.

It took a minute for Ron to figure out how to use his legs. Finally Ron got full use of his feet and took the seat next to Harry.

It was not long at all before Ron was lost in his day dreams again.

Harry, his lovely Harry. His beautiful piece of perfection All Ron wanted was to tell Harry how much he loved him. Oh how he longed to be wrapped in his arms.

Out of nowhere Harry put his hand on Ron's. A bolt of electricity went through Ron from his head to his toes. It was such a simple gesture. Putting his hand on his, but it ment so much to him

"so Ron what did you and Hermione "**TALK" **about" Harry said with a smirk.

God how Ron loved that sassy smirk.

"Harry I know what you're thinking and nothing like that happened. We...uh...well we broke up".

Harry sassy smirk turned into a frown. He slid his hand off Ron's. He missed Harry hand warming his own.

"Oh I thought…..I'm sorry Ron" Harry looked down at his breakfast avoiding Ron's gaze.

"It's ok. I just…..There was stuff I had to work out, and well to be honest...I think I hurt her feeling pretty bad."

Harry put his arm on Ron shoulder and Gave it a slight squeeze

"Dont worry Ron...Hermione is a fighter...she will be ok...just giver her time"

Ron smilled and nodded

"Yeah I guess you right"

Of course He was right. Harry was always right...smart and sexy...wow

Breakfast went on as usual. Dumbledore made his speech. Then the first years were sorted into their houses. Everyone in the Great Hall was in high spirits. Ron and Harry ate and chatted about everything from the upcoming holidays to the next quiddige match that was coming up very soon. It was a very enjoyable breakfast all things consdiered.

When breakfast was over Harry and Ron made their way to the dungeon for potions. Where as usual there were getting yelled at by Snape for not having there essay done. Ron and Harry went to all there classes so usual, but never once saw Hermione.

Ron and Harry could not help but get conserned. After all this is Hermione we are talking about. Its not like her to miss classes. The Hermione they knew would rather die than misses classes. So what could possibly be going on with her?

When dinner finally rolled around they dident see her either. It was out of character for her to just disappear like this. Something wasn't right.

"It's not like Hermione to just skip all her classes. I'm real worried." Harry said

"Yea I haven't seen her since breakfast. We really should go look for her" Ron said

Harry nodded

"Yeah I think thats a good idea. She did take your break up really hard. I bet she just did not want to see you after what happend this morning.

Ron frowned

"Its ok Ron where ever she is we will find her"

Harry and Ron searched every where they could think of and had no luck finding Hermione anywhere. It was getting late and they would soon have to quit searching.

"We should check the bathroom. That's where she was when you hurt her feeling in our first year remember."

"Your right, I bet that's where she. She's probably just in the bathroom crying" Ron gave a nervous laugh. At least he hoped that's where she was.

They made their way to the perfects bathroom. When they went in they heard someone sobbing. They both sighed a sigh of relief.

"see Ron i told you she was in here. Nothing to worry about" Harry said

Oh thank god Ron thought

"Harry maybe its best if I dont talk to her. Shes mad enough at me already"

Harry nodded.

"Come on out Hermione everything's going to be ok. Don't cry" Harry soothed

Harry and Ron looked closer to see that it was not Hermione that was crying. It was moaning mertal.

"Oh. Mertal it's you. Hey have you seen Hermione anywhere today? We have been trying to find her all day." Ron asked

Mertal gave an ear shattering scream

"Mertal what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry it was horrible. Hermione came in this morning crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said her and Ron had broke up. I asked if there was anything I could do but she said no. So I left to roam the toilets and when I came back she…. Ahhhhhhhh" Mertal started crying again uncontrollably.

"What mertal are you talking about? What did she do? Where's Hermione?" Ron asked

But Ron and Harry did not need an answer, Because there lying on the floor was the lifeless body of Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

"Oh my god Hermione" Harry ran to Hermione's side

Ron backed away to the wall His mouth agap with horror. It was all his fault. He was responsible.

"Ron you need to go get madam Pomfrey now. Ron are you listening to me? Go get madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled

Ron couldn't move. He just pressed his back harder against the wall, and stared at his unconscious friend on the ground.

"Ron listen to me you have to snap out of it, and get madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled

Again Ron didn't budge.

"Fine ill go. Ron stay here, and keep an eye on Hermione. Im going to get help. " Harry ran out the door leaving Ron all alone in the bathroom except of course for the body of Hermione.

At first all Ron could do was stand there. Unable to move and inch. Then slowly he went to Hermione's side. He knelt down and took her cold hand in his.

"Please wake up Hermione. Please you can't be dead Your stronger than that. I know you are." Ron pleaded

But Hermione did not respond to Ron's plees. Ron kissed the back of Hermiones hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"God this is all my fault" Ron cried "Please Hermione, please come back. Im sorry ok. Im so sorry. Ill go back out with you ok. If you just wake up ill go back out with you and we will be happy ok. Just like you always wanted"

Hermione lay on the cool marble floor not moving an inch. Ron half expected her to jump and say "see thats what you get for hurting me, now you know how it feels", but of course she dident.

Tears started to well up in Ron's eyes. He couldn't control it. He still loved Hermione, and he felt personally reasonable for what happened. In his heart he knew that this was all his fault and that he could have prevented this.

After what seemed like years to Ron

Madam Pomfrey came bursting through the door along with Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Harry at her side.

"Mr. Weasely what happened" madam Pomfrey asked.

Ron just shook his head. Harry spoke up for him.

"We don't know what happened we just found her like that. Please save her."

"I'll do my very best Mr. Potter."

Ron looked over Hermione's lifeless body, and came across something in her left hand.

"Madam Pomfrey look there's something in her hand. See? What is it?"

Harry leaned over for a look

"It looks like a pill bottle" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey eased Hermione's hand open and pulled out a small bottle. The bottle was completely empty. Madam Pomfrey studied the bottle carefully.

"What is it" Harry and Ron urged

"Its sleeping pills and looking at the date it was only refilled yesterday...she must have taken them all" madam Pomfrey said

"but where did she get them? Hermione has not been home in weeks and Hogwarts doe snot carry muggle medicine" Harry asked

"I'm not sure Mr. Potter, but i will very best to save mrs Granger...I just hope we are not to late."

Madam Pomfrey turned to professor McGonagall

"Minerva could you please fetch the stomach pump form my office?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and walked out the door.

"A stomach pump. What will that do? It won't hurt her will it? I won't let you hurt her!"

Harry came and put his arms around Ron's neck. Ron instantly stopped yelling, and concentrated on Harry's arms around him. This was what he had always wanted. For Harry to hold him. Ron sighed with contentment. He never wanted Harry to let him go.

"It's ok Ron. The stomach pump won't hurt her. It might even save her life." Harry soothed

Harry slipped his arms off Ron's shoulders, and looked at him with his eyes full of tears. It was like Harry was trying to tell him something but he couldn't find the words to say it. Harry went back over to Hermione clearly giving up on whatever it was he was trying to tell Ron.

Professor McGonagall came back with the stomach pump and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. She turned to Ron.

"Now Mr. Weasley you can look away if you wish, because I must warn you this will not be a pleasant sight."

"I'll be ok just save her." Ron replied

Madam Pomfrey nodded and started pumping Hermione stomach. Madam Pomfrey was right it wasn't as pretty sight at all. Every time Madam Pomfrey pumped Hermione's stomach Ron swooned. Luckily Harry was there to catch him every time. He was glad Harry was there.

Madam Pomfrey pumped Hermione's stomach one more time. She turned to Harry and Ron and shook her head sadly. Ron and Harry knew what that meant. It meant that Hermione didn't make it. Harry turned to Ron and cried on his shoulder. Ron didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around Harry and cried too.

All of a sudden a sharp breath was taken. Everyone turned and looked at Hermione lying on the floor. She was covered in a cold sweat and was having a hard time breathing, but she was ok. Everyone ran over to her side.

"How are you felling Ms. Granger? Are you alright?" madam Pomfrey asked

Hermione nodded her head.

Ron and Harry each took one of her hands.

"Hermione we were so worried about you." Harry cried

Ron nodded in agreement

"Yea we thought we had lost you." Ron said holding back the tears

"For a minute there you did" So soft that they had to lean real close to hear

"Alright Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley stand back give her some air."

They did as they were told and backed away. Madam Pomfrey put Hermione on a stretcher and levitated her to the hospital wing.

Ron and Harry followed her up to the hospital wing. They stayed with Hermione for many hours just giving her reassuring smiles that she was going to be fine.

As the sun started to set Harry stood up and stretched.

"Ron I think maybe we should leave. It's getting late and Hermione needs her rest."

Ron shook his head

"It's ok you go. I'll be right behind you."

" Are you sure...do you want me to stay Ron...because i can...if you want"

"No its ok Harry really...I need to talk to Hermione alone...again"

Harry nodded and left Ron and Hermione alone. Ron sighed and took Hermione's hand.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I feel like this is all my fault. Im so stupid. Im such a bad friend."

"No Ron it's not your fault. You could have never known what I was going to do. I just...god Ron i was so mad at you...You really hurt me...do you know that."

"I know Hermione...and im so sorry"

Hermione sighed

" I guess im not better huh...I suppose were even now that I have pulled this stupid stunt"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" Ron said

Hermione laughed

"I usually am, but when you told me were in love with someone else I…"

"Yea about that...Hermione i could really use your help"

Hermione looked at him with confused eyes

"With what Ron"

Ron sighed

"I need you to help me tell Harry I love him"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Hermione looked at Ron with shock in her eyes.

Ron started to panic

Oh god I cant believe I just said that...Stupid Stupid...she cant even look at me now...what am I going to do...well theres only one thing to do.

"uhm...Hermione now would be the time to say something." Ron pushed

But Hermione couldn't speak. How could she be so blind? Ron constantly looking over at Harry in every class. Ron always hugging Harry when he won a match. She thought this was just friends being friends. No that was a lie. Deep in her heart she knew what Ron had felt. She was just to selfish to admit it. She had wanted Ron all to herself, I guess now was the time for her to just give up all hope of keeping Ron and start focusing on how to get her friend back.

"Hermione please say something. I mean you do understand what I'm saying right. I am in love with Harry. I have been for a long time...do u understand? God Hermione your usually a lot faster than this. ok let me break it down for you, Me and Harry..."

"Please spare me" Hermione said

"so...you understand what im saying then..about me and Harry and how I love him and how you have to help me tell him...right"

"Yes Ron I figured that much out. I'm not that daft."

"Then whats the problem" Ron asked

"There is no problem Ronald I'm just trying to swallow it all down."

"Hermione it's not that bad is it?" Ron frowned

"Bad? Oh no Ron it's not bad at all. Don't get the wrong idea. It just took me by surprise that's all." Hermione said

Ron sighed

"Good because I don't want you or anyone else to think I'm wired or anything. I mean I can't just control these feelings they just are."

"Ron the thing is I had no idea you were…..you know."

"What." Ron said

Ron knew exactly what Hermione was going to say, but if she was going to help him tell Harry she would need to get used to saying it...

Plus its so much fun watching Hermione squirm...priceless Ron thought

"Oh come on Ron don't make me say it. You know what I mean."

Ron shrugged

"I have no idea" Ron smirked "just say it won't kill you."

"ok fine I didn't know you were gay ok." Hermione sighed

"Hermione I'm not gay I just happen to be in love with a guy."

Hermione laughed

"Ron that's the same thing."

Ron laughed too

"I guess it is isent it."

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and smiled. Enjoying the light hearted moment that had just passed. It was long over due.

"uhm...anyway Ron, let's talk about how you're going to tell Harry."

"Wait. You mean you're really going to help me? You're ok with this?"

Hermione sighed

"It is kind of weird that one day you're dating me and the next you're telling me your in love with our best friend, Who is also male to add to the confusion. The good thing about me is that I'll get over it. Plus it's all kind of romantic. I want to see how it turns out." Hermione smiled

Ron smiled to. Hermione was always the understanding one of the group. He was luck to have her as a friend.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well. I know he likes you back so there's no need to be worried about rejection." Hermione said

"How do you know he likes me back?" Ron asked

"Ron it's so obvious. The way you look at each other. There are defiantly love waves coming off him."

"Ok well thats great...waves are good... so now what?"

Hermione put her hand to her head. It helped her think when she massaged her temples. She knew she wanted Harry to be totally unexpected when Ron told him. So when could he do it?

"Oh my god Ron I have the best idea."

"What?" Ron asked

"Breakfast is in a ½ hour why don't you tell him then...oh Ron it would be so romantic, and a great way to show im 100% comited to you, and im not ashamed to say it"

Rons heart all of a sudden started going at an amazing rate...Tell Harry at breakfat...in front of everyone...is she crazy...is she 100% out of her mind...There was no time to prepare...there needs to be a plan with these kinds of things dosent there...oh god what have I gotten myself into.

"Hermione I'm not sure I could do that."

"Of course you can Ron stop being such a baby about this"

"But what about all the people who are going to over hear...what will they think"

"Who cares what they think Ron. This is about you and Harry just ignore all the other people.

"but..."

Oh god panic again...heart...going...to...explode.

"Ron if you and Harry start going out people are going to find out eventually. So it should not matter at all If they over hear you...just think of it as speeding up the inevitable"

"I guess your right Hermione"

"of course im right im always right"

"You win I will tell him at breakfast"

Oh my god did I just agree to this? What am i thinking? Ron thought

Hermione laughed with excitement

"Oh this is going to be so great. I can't wait"

Hermione got up and pulled Ron into a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh Ron I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face. I just know they two of you are going to survive this, and be so much stronger in the end as well...oh arnt you exicited"

"Uhm...that not exactly the word I would use"

Hermione grabbed Ron and started and pulled him out the door.

"Come on lets go lover boy. Lets get this over with before you change your mind and you loose him forever"

Ron and Hermione made their way to the dining hall. They both sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Harry smiled

"Hi guys. Hermione you look much better."

Hermione smiled

"Yea I'm feeling much better thanks Harry."

"So you and Ron talked out your diffrenced then"?

Hermione laughed

"Yes we sure did. Dident we Ron"?

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs..Ron blushed

"Oh yea sure...sure"

Harry smilled

"Good to hear...well lets eat then before it gets cold"

Breakefast came but Ron did not touch any of it. HOw could he think of food at a time like this...His confession to harry was drawing more and more near by the second...

oh God what am I going to do...If i survive I will kill Hermione myself. Ron thought

Harry smilled at Ron from across the table

Oh god...He is not helping at all Ron thought

Ron started to break out in a cold sweat. It was almost time, and he was as nervous as hell. The dining hall was packed with people and all of them were about to hear his secret. Hermione took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Ron smiled back. He tried to open his mouth to tell her thanks, but he was afraid he would puke all over her. So he just nodded

Dumbledore stood to make his speech, but before her could say anything Hermione grabbed Ron and they both stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Ron would like to say something before we begin. If that's alright." Hermione asked

Dumbledore nodded... Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and sat down.

Ron looked around at the huge crowed

"I…I…...I" Hermione gave him a nudge in the ribs "I want to say something to Harry"

Ron took Harry's hands and made him stand up next to him.

"Harry there's something I have wanted to say to you for a long time. I choose to say it now because I can't stand it anymore. Its eating me up inside." Ron gulped

"Well what is it that you want to say Ron?" Harry asked

Ron took a deep breath

"Harry….I love you. I love you so much that I tingle every time you look at me. I love you so much my heart melts when you smile my way. I love you so much that I can barely breathe every time you touch me. I love everything about you your sloe, your heart, your courage. I just love you."

Ron looked at the floor. He had not mean to tell Harry that much. Everything just slipped in the moment.

Ron felt a hand under his chin. It was Harry's. Harry brought Ron's head up so that it was even with his eyes.

"Ron you have no idea how long iv wanted you to say that."

Harry leaned in to capture Ron's mouth in his. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. The love Harry felt was flowing off him in waves. Harry did love him back. His Harry. His piece of perfection. It was all his and it always will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

In the weeks that followed the great hall incident Harry and Ron heard nothing but whispers when they walked down the hall. Of course it was to be expected. It was going to take people a long time to get used to seeing them together in that romantic "harry's my lover" sort of way. Which was totally understandable of course

The most magical thing was Ron had never been happier. Every night he curled up with Harry wrapped in his arms. Neither of them cared what everyone else thought. Ron would lie awake long after Harry had fallen asleep just to watch him. Harry was such a peaceful sleeper. His sweet face calm and content while he dreamt.

Even though Ron was happy there was one thing he was dreading...one thing that could ruin the honeymoon Ron loved so much.

"Tell my Parents...Harry, Hermione you cant be seriouse"

Harry took Rons hand in his

"and what may i ask is so wrong with that idea" Harry asked

"Its mental thats whats wrong with it...my mum would never forgive me...and Fred and George...Oh they are going to love this..You know they would never let me hear the end of it"

Harry leaned over and bit Rons ear lightly

"Then we will give them every nasty little detail we can muster..ok"

Harry ran kisses up and Down Rons neck...Like that was really going to distract him...ok so it was working a little...shake it off Ron stand your ground

"But Harry..."

"Oh Ron this is silly and you know it. You have to tell your parents sooner or later." Hermione said

Ron sighed with defeat

"I know I just don't want to see the look on their faces when I tell them I'm gay. It will mortify them."

"You're not gay remember? You're just in love with a guy that's all. Isn't that what you told me?" Hermione said

Ron laughed

"Yes it was, but I'm being serious Hermione. I don't want to do anything to shame them.

Harry walked up and hugged Ron tightley

"Ron stop worrying everything will be fine you'll see. I know your parents will be fine with us, They love me remember. Im like part of the family anyway...were just making it offical now...Becides darling, I dont think anyone could shame the family more than Fred and George"

"I know Your right...I guess your right...I suppose...Yeah ok...Its no big deal, not at all...but what if..."

Harry silenced him with a kiss. Hermione blushed and looked at the ground

"You know I'm right. So why are you still worrying?" Harry whispered gently in his ear

Ron shivered with the feel of Harrys breath on his kneck

"Ok Harry you win we will tell my parents."

Harry smilled

"yea I win"

Ron pinched him lightly

"Yeah Yeah you dont have to rub it in"

"Oh but its so fun..."

Harry giggled and kissed Ron sweetly

"I think you should tell them tomorrow." Hermione Inturupted

Ron's mouth flew open

"What? We can't tell them that soon Hermione nothing has been planed yet. We have no idea what to say."

Hermione smirked

"That is the reason why were going tomorrow. Something like this shouldn't need practice. It should come from your heart."

"But..."

"RON..." both Harry and Hermione said

Ron through his hands in the air

"Alright I surrender. You win."

So an owl was sent to the burrow that night saying they would be coming for a visit tomorrow. Harry and Hermione kept reassuring Ron that this was the right thing to do, but it didn't seem to ease Ron's nerves.

When they arrived at the burrow they were welcomed with open arms by Mrs. Wesley

"Oh Ron I was so happy when you said you were coming to visit. I have missed you so."

She turned to Harry

"Oh and Harry dear how are you. I'm so glad you could come."

Harry smiled

"Thanks Mrs. Wesley were both very happy to be here"

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs

"Right Ron" Harry asked

"oh yeah of course mom...its great to be home"

Mrs. Wesley hugged both Ron and Harry again

"Oh both of you are so sweet..well anyway come in,come in".

When they walked in they found a table full of food.

"I made a big dinner you guys I hope you enjoy it."

Harry smiled

"I always enjoy your cooking Mrs. Wesley."

"Well thank you Harry dear. I'm sorry Arthur couldn't join us he's off on a special ministry trip, and won't be back for a while. Well sit down and enjoy the food."

Harry sat and ate his fill. Ron on the other hand couldn't eat anything he was so nervous about having to tell his mom about him and Harry. Harry wasn't making it any easier while playing footsie with him under the table all through the meal.

When the meal finally ended Harry and Ron led Mrs. Wesley into the living room.

"What is this all about boys?" Mrs. Wesley asked

Harry and Ron looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"There's something me and Harry need to tell you mom." Ron said

"Is everything ok? Is Ginny alright? She's not hurt is she?"

"No Mrs. Wesley Everything is fine. We just have some news." Harry said

"The thing is mom…well you see….It's like this….." Ron stammered

"Mrs. Wesley Ron and I are in love." Harry spit out

Mrs. Wesley looked at Ron and then to Harry and then to Ron again. Back and forth she looked not saying a word. Then all of a sudden she brought Ron into a bone crushing hug.

"My little Ron is in love. Oh come here darling. Oh I'm so happy."

She let go of Ron and brought Harry into the same bone crushing hug

"Oh and you. Harry you darling boy. Welcome to the family. Ron couldn't have picked a better person for him than you."

Ron Blushed and looked into his mom's tearful eyes. They were filled with tears of joy.

Tears that were filled with happiness, not disgust like he had originally thought.

"Mom your not mad?" Ron asked

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged her son again.

"Mad why would I be mad. My little boy is growing up, and in love with a wonderful man. What do I possibly have to be mad about."

"I just didn't know if you would think of me the same if you found out I was in love with a guy. I just didn't want to shame our family"

Mrs. Wesley went up and hugged her son again

"Ron how could you ever think that? No matter what happens ill always love you no matter what, and your could never shame your family. We will love and support you no matter what. You know that...Plus darling no one could shame this family more than Fred and Geoge" Mrs. Wesley laughed

Ron smiled and a lone tear drop fell down his cheek. He was so lucky to have such an understanding mom. One who would love him no matter what he did…..or in this case who he did Ron thought and blushed.

Harry took Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze. Ron looked at Harry. Harry gave Ron a smile and a little wink. Ron knew exactly what that meant; time to make a rapid exit.

"Well mom its late me and Harry better get to bed."

Mrs. Wesley gave them both a suspicious look

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes

"Mom honestly do you think we would do anything like that under your roof. I mean come on. Were not that daft are we"?

"you better not Ronald Wesley. I'm trusting you and Harry to behave your selves up there."

"Ok mom we get the picture." Said Ron

"Don't worry Mrs. Wesley" Harry said "I'll keep him in line"

And Harry Gave Ron a little swat on the butt. Ron blushed. Mrs. Wesley scowled

"Harry…" She said in a warring tone

"Ok ok I'm sorry. We will be good honest" Harry said crossing His fingers behind his back

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Mrs. Wesley and headed to bed.

Harry Took Ron's hand in his own and led him up the stairs

Ron and Harry striped down to their boxers very slowly never taking their eyes off each other. Both exploring each other's bodies with their eyes.

Harry took one small step toward Ron, and Ron took a step toward Harry. They finally met not only in body but in soul too. Harry took Ron's face in his hand

"Ronald Wesley…I love you so much"

"I love you too Harry….I Always have"

Harry Kissed Ron on the lips. Slow at first then rougher and full of passion. Ron's hands found Harry hair and he took the moment to memorize every hair on the back of Harry's head.

Harry and Ron lightly fell on the Bed. Both giggled with excitement. This was the moment they had both been waiting for ages.

Harry's Hand found the rim of Ron's Boxers and He began to inch them slowly down his waist. Ron's Hand stopped him

"Harry wait...I...I dont know how"

Harry smiled and kissed Ron lightly on the lips

"Its ok Ron...Neither do I"

Ron Smiled and Pulled Harry on top of him, and within seconds boxers were lost, and so was any thought at all.

Skin found skin. Lips found Lips. Every touch. Every kiss was like lightning. The sensation was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. Hands were everywhere remembering ever inch of their bodies. Lips were everywhere to taste every inch of each other's bodies. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world…being this close to each other. Molding two bodies into one, as if they were meant to fit together. Finally the ecstasy came... for both of them. It was magical just like they had always pictured.

Later that night after the excitement wore out. Ron lay there wrapped in his loves arms. Safe and protected and happy. Harry kissed Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled

"That was better than I would have thought" Ron said

Ron Turned to face Harry

"Was it good for You"

Harry Kissed Ron's nose

"Silly boy…..It was perfect"

Ron smiled and nestled into harry chest and sighed a sigh of relief. He never wanted to this moment to end. He wanted it to be like this. Just like this always.

Harry giggled

"Oh and about your mom" Harry said "I'm not even going to say I told you so."

"You just did."

"Oh well in that case I told you so. See, you were worrying for nothing." Harry said

Ron gave him a slight slap

"Ok I'll admit it you were right and I was wrong."

Harry kissed Ron very deep and passionately

"Yes you were wrong, but I guess I can forgive you" Harry laughed

"Good to Know" said Ron

Harry took Ron's face into his hands

"Ron have I told you how much I love you lately?" Harry asked

"No" Ron said with a grin

Harry kissed every freckle on Ron's beautiful face.

"I love you so much Ronald Wesley."

Ron wrapped his around Harry and brought him closer to his chest.

"I love you to Harry."

That night Ron did nothing but watch His lover, His friend, His Harry sleep. Ron didn't want it any other way.

In case you are wondering, me and Harry had a love like no other. We lived life to the fullest every day. With more love in a single afternoon than most people found in a lifetime. We adopted a few children, 3 to be exact, and moved into a little country cottage in Godric's Hallow. This is where we are now and this is how we will stay, and I thank god every day. For Harry, for my children, for my family, and friends. Most of all I thank god for making me see that anyone can have the fairy tale, even a Wesley like me.


End file.
